Phoenix Cult
History The Cult of the Phoenix became widely known in the short era of Phoenicia or the City State of Phoenix Town whose King Sabin I. of Scorpio had been studying the Cult to become a priest. Because of this fact, and despite of being a peaceful religion, it was misunderstood in the first days of the Sultanate of Feniz, and banned for several years. By defining and publishing their Basic Truths, the Cultists regained general and official acceptance, under the leadership of their Mahalama. Today there are about 1 million Cultists in Feniz; it is unknown whether there are Cultists in other countries. The Basic Truths of the Cult Of The Phoenix What is the nature of God? God consists of the combined, forever ongoing positive thoughts (prayers) of the faithful community (cf. the concept of the "Holy Spirit" in Cruisianism). Is God "almighty"? Almighty does not mean that the laws of nature would not be valid for Him. God cannot build a ladder to the moon. Who created the religion? It is not easy to believe that the religion is created by God. The religion has rather been invented by men to explain the world, the men, and their behaviour, and to console us because of the deficiencies of both world and men. So the deficiencies of the religions cannot be attributed to God but to the basic (human) philosophical system. Why are Prayers useful? All beings - not constrained to humans - can interact mentally, send and receive messages by thought, a fact which some use to call telepathy. When praying, we send good thoughts to those whom we pray for. The more pray, the more power is conveyed, and this power can, e.g., enhance a person's individual powers of self-healing if he is prayed for. What is the Original Ethic Attitude of men? Originally, men are of a bad attitude. This is the conviction of many religions (cf. Original Sin and Baptism in Cruisianism). It is the duty of the ethic education to show the advantages of a good attitude, and the way towards it. Which is the Most Important Commandment? Most important is to love. Cruisianism says, "The first and most important commandment is to love God, and a second one is equal to it: Love each other." If we believe that God is nothing but the all-embracing soul of men, these two commandments are not only equal but identical. What is the Purgatory? When in heaven, we gain an objective view of life on earth and of our own life which lies behind us - without possibility to change it any more. This clear view of our failures and of the bitter situation of those still on earth will hurt us. This is the purgatory. What is the Eternal Life? Is there a Rebirth? Eternal Life exists as a sequence of rebirths which could be called heaven if they yield a better, and hell if they yield a worse situation. Some, however, believe that our life after death only exists through some who keep remembering us. As long as somebody thinks of us, we live - in his thoughts. - There is, though, a contradiction to the above sentences about the purgatory. Perhaps all life beyond our earthly life must be seen as that of spirits. They are around us, they hear and see us, all dead like the saints to whom we pray thinking they hear us, the angels, and God Himself. Category:Religions Category:Vexilli.Net